terramediafandomcom-20200215-history
Votação:07.09
Votação sobre Enciclopédia da Terra-Média de 07 de setembro de 2006 Expediente Propositor(es): Caranthir Revisor(es): J Lennon, Ascagalad e Junico ico Responsável(eis): Ascagalad Data da proposição: 07/09/06 Data de encerramento: 09/09/06 (a priori) __TOC__ Por causa do afastamento do Ainu (Caranthir) da Enciclopédia, fica aqui disposta a votação para o que deve ser feito com esta. Caso ela seja continuada, será dirigida pelos demais administradores. Item 1. Da continuidade dos serviços. A Enciclopédia da Terra-Média passou por alguns problemas relacionados aos administradores, e por isso encontra-se brevemente paralizada. Foi discutido entre o corpo de direção da Wiki, e tomamos a decisão de expôr o assunto aos membros, para que decidam a respeito da continuidade ou não dos serviços da Enciclopédia. Motivos. O encerramento das atividades da Enciclopédia da Terra-Média está sendo proposto por causa da existência de outras Wikis sobre Tolkien e suas obras com um maior acervo de artigos que os nossos, como a Enciclopedia of Arda (Inglês) e a Enciclopédia de Valinor (Português). Entretanto, é fato que podemos ampliar nosso número de artigos com a contribuição dos usuários e dos próprios administradores. Efeitos: *Caso votem favoravelmente, elas será cotinuada com a formação de um corpo administrativo de somente três Valar (administradores), com o afastamento do Ainu (burocrata). *Caso sejam desfavoráveis à continuidade de nossos serviços, será comunicado o fechamento oficial da Enciclopédia à Wikia, que a hospeda. Pergunta-se: Qual sua posição à continuação dos serviços da Enciclopédia da Terra-Média? Favoráveis: 1 Ascagalad, The Killer Lugbúrz-hai. 18:36, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) 2 --Calion Nunes 19h45min de 19 de junho de 2010 (UTC) Argumentos: 1 É a única forma de manter o que o Caranthir (Eduardo Frubino) começou. Ascagalad, The Killer Lugbúrz-hai. 18:36, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) 2 Existem vários outras enciclopedias sobre assuntos semelhantes, mas não outra igual a esta, só precisa de mais atenção mais dedicação, mantenha aberta, continua a monitorar e organizar, e essa pode se tornar uma das principais enciclopédia sobre a Terra Média Desfavoráveis: #Caranthir 18:34, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) #Junico ico 18:34, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Argumentos: #Não há necessidade de sua criação. Caranthir 18:35, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) #Argumento contra, porém, são motivos sentimentais. O usuário Caranthir disse que havia conseguido o espaço, dificilmente, e disse que me queria ao lado dele nessa. Se ele o conseguiu com árduo trabalho e me chamou para apoia-lo, não me sinto na dignidade de fazer tudo isso por ele. Ele queria que eu fosse seu braço direito. E, todos sabemos, que um braço sozinho não faz uma vida propria sem um coração. O trabalho que Caranthir jogou fora para atender os seus princípios será, em minha opinião, apagado. E mesmo que a maioria julgue necessário continuar com a enciclopédia, não mais contarão com minha ajuda. Junico ico 00:49, 8 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Item 2. Possibilidade de estabelecer aliança. "Aliança" concerne na afiliação com algum sítio que contenha o mesmo objetivo ou princípio que os nossos, como Tolkien ou informação (Wikis, sites de notícias etc.), ou mesmo que possam oferecer, de algum modo, suporte à nossa organização, podendo ou não ser financeiro. É preferível que essas afiliações não sejam em grande número (no máximo 3, seguindo a seguinte diretriz: 1 afiliação com um site Tolkien-based e as demais com outros tipos de sítios). Motivos. Uma aliança impulsionaria o desenvolvimento da Wiki e ampliaria sua área de atuação, fazendo com que a qualidade da Enciclopédia suba e o número de pessoas atendidas seja maior, colaborando e muito com o projeto. Efeitos: *Caso votem favoravelmente, baseados ou não nas sugestões de afiliações que fornecerem, a Direção entrará em contato com alguns grupos Tolkien-based e outros tipos de sítios para checar a possibilidade de afiliação. *Caso sejam desfavoráveis, a hipótese de formar alianças não será sequer cogitada novamente durante, pelo menos, três meses. Pergunta-se: A Enciclopédia da Terra-Média deve criar/manter alianças? Favoráveis: Ascagalad, The Killer Lugbúrz-hai. 18:34, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) --Calion Nunes 19h47min de 19 de junho de 2010 (UTC) Argumentos: Bom, dependendo do "andar da carroagem" e das decisões que nosso burocrata tomar em relação a sua participação na Wiki, creio eu que seria uma boa forma de continuar o projeto e ajudar outros sites. Ascagalad, The Killer Lugbúrz-hai. 18:34, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) 2 Sabe até concordo, mas tenha calma em tomar decisões. Desfavoráveis: #Sua assinatura aqui Argumentos: #Seu(s) argumento(s) aqui Sugestões de sítios para afiliação: #Sua sugestão aqui Observações Sobre a votação Esta é uma Discussão Oficial, onde só usuários logados podem votar, independente de seu número de edições ou frequência na Wiki. Sobre a duração da votação Esta votação há de ser concluida no sábado, dia 9 de setembro. Acerca do modo de votar "Favorável" quer dizer que você concorda com a pergunta feita, e com o que foi exposto sobre o assunto. Se seu voto for "desfavorável", você estará discordando da idéia proposta, e dizendo que ela não deve ser executada. Não é necessário fornecer "argumentos" sobre o porquê de seu voto ter sido favorável ou desfavorável, mas agradeceremos e muito se no explicar por que foi contra ou a favor. Votação. Para votar em favorável ou desfavorável, utilize a seguinte forma: # ~~~~ Isso vai gerar uma assinatura assim: # Caranthir 18:22, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Argumentos. Para expôr seus argumentos, utilize a seguinte forma: # Eu votei nesse porque (...) e aí, fui induzido a pensar assim. ~~~~ Isso vai gerar uma assinatura assim: # Eu votei nesse porque (...) e aí, fui induzido a pensar assim. Caranthir 18:22, 7 Setembro 2006 (UTC) Notas Sobre os votos e suas implicações De modo algum qualquer usuário será prejudicado por seu voto. Mesmo que você apóie, por exemplo, nossa afiliação com outros sítios e no entanto no fim da votação for decidido que não devemos formar alianças, você não será prejudicado ou mal-visto pelo corpo diretor por isso. O seu voto é aceitável em todas as ocasiões em que estiveres, como usuário, apto a dá-lo. Categoria:Votações